


De venganzas y apuestas

by Allalabeth



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Su mañana comienza mal. Eso es lo primero con lo que Jaejoong abre la que autoproclama como la historia más importante de su vida, esa que siempre empieza cuando ya pasa de las tres cervezas y las dos botellas de soju en un lapso de menos de una hora.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



 

 

Su mañana comienza mal.

 

Eso es lo primero con lo que Jaejoong abre la que autoproclama como la historia más importante de su vida, esa que siempre empieza cuando ya pasa de las tres cervezas y las dos botellas de soju en un lapso de menos de una hora.

 

Y es una historia que, lamentablemente, cuenta tantas veces que sus mejores amigos ya lo han amenazado en repetidas ocasiones con diferentes grados de violencia para evitar escucharlo una vez más.

 

Pero por supuesto, nadie trama las venganzas como Yoochun y si cuenta con la inestimable ayuda de Yunho…

 

*

 

El plan es simple. Yoochun lo visualiza con una claridad meridiana que podría cegar a un hombre más débil y menos despiadado que él. Pero está hasta los cojones de Jaejoong y de sus quejas y de la puñetera historia de cómo ha empezado el que es sin lugar a dudas el peor año de su vida.

 

—¿No crees que esto puede ser pasarse? —pregunta Yunho, sin reproche alguno en la voz, muestra más que suficiente de hasta qué punto está hastiado de la repetitiva historia de Jaejoong y su año horribilis.

 

—Nope. Y nos quedamos cortos. ¿O tengo que recordarte la de veces que hemos tenido que cambiar nuestros planes para aguantar sus borracheras? ¿Recuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños?

 

—Creo que hasta podríamos mandarlo en un crucero. Es verdad.

 

Yoochun sonríe, le da una palmadita en la espalda a su novio de toda la vida, y los dos continúan el proceso de registro en Tinder. El perfil que están creando es exagerado en comparación a la personalidad real de Jaejoong, pero no tanto como para que sea poco creíble.

 

Además de Tinder, lo anotan en Meetic, Happn, Badoo y MiuMeet. Por supuesto, durante los primeros días van a tener que suplantar su identidad y hablar ellos con la gente. Incluso elegir a los candidatos para las citas.

 

Pero nadie va a poder decir que son crueles porque si lo fuesen, elegirían a alguien estúpido, feo e imbécil y no. No lo van a hacer.

 

—Tenemos que apuntarlo al gimnasio. Hazle sentir que se está dejando ir, con tanto alcohol y tanto despecho y desgracia a su alrededor —comenta Yunho, mientras va reaccionando con gestos a las fotografías que Yoochun va pasando para elegir las que subir como complementarias a la que ha elegido como de perfil.

 

El comentario es tan perverso, casi cruel, que lo besa como recompensa. Está orgulloso de él. De lo que Yunho ha crecido y mejorado gracias a su influencia. Que lo gilipollas que está Jaejoong contribuye, por supuesto, pero se va a llevar los méritos de convertir al inocente y buenazo del chico de pueblo en el hombre con el que Yoochun va a pasar su futuro. Un hombre que trabaja como agente de la ley, y, sin embargo, por venganza contra su mejor amigo, está siendo cómplice activo en un ciber-delito de suplantación de identidad.

 

Jaejoong, y sus dramas, se merecen algo peor, así que Yoochun se deshace de la inexistente culpabilidad con una pequeña sonrisa que reserva para Yunho.

 

—Me gusta como piensas, Jung. Sabía que te había comprado por algo…

 

—Y yo pensando que era por mi increíble sex-appeal y mi inteligencia deslumbrante…

 

—No exageres, que tampoco es para tanto.

 

Yunho se ríe mientras Yoochun pone rostro de no estar para nada impresionado. Lo abraza, con ese amor que no puede evitar cuando están en privado, infinito e incontenible, que saca el lado más payaso de ambos, pero también el más romántico y emocional.

 

—¿Has quedado con él esta tarde?

 

—Sí. Cuando salga del trabajo.

 

—Le preguntaré a los chicos qué gimnasio puede hacerlo sufrir más que los demás, a ver que me recomiendan. Nos vemos por la mañana.

 

Yunho se despide de él con un beso y coge la bolsa de deportes en la que lleva el uniforme.

 

Yoochun rebusca un poco más en su móvil y en el Instagram del propio Jaejoong hasta que se siente satisfecho con su obra.

 

*

 

La historia, realmente, comienza en las primeras horas del día 1 de enero.

 

No de cualquier día. No. Un 1 de enero a la 1 y algo de la mañana, justo después de recibir el año compartiendo un beso con su novio del momento.

 

A pesar de sus promesas de que “este es el de verdad, esta vez sí”, Yoochun ha escuchado la misma frase una infinidad de veces. Y está hasta las narices.

 

Jaejoong no ha nacido para ser monógamo.

 

Yoochun, que es su mejor amigo, lo sabe. Yunho, que es el novio de Yoochun y con los años también amigo del implicado, lo sabe. Todos sus exnovios lo saben.

 

Algunos, como el Innombrable, deciden ponerlo de manifiesto en medio de la fiesta de fin de año en la que están con todo su círculo social, con representación escénica y todo.

 

Jaejoong ha contado tantas veces esa historia, que podría reproducir hasta los diálogos. Comas y puntos incluidos.

 

Yunho, como oficial de policía, sabe que sus compañeros conocen todo tipo de gimnasios. La mitad de ellos son habituales de uno u otro. A él, el suyo le gusta, de ahí que no quiera usarlo para joderle la vida a Jaejoong. Quiere poder seguir yendo sin que lo echen por el drama que sigue a su amigo allá dónde va. No sabe si es el narcisismo, el encanto o la frialdad aparente que pierde con la primera palabra que dice, pero algo le da un punto de éxito que él no termina de entender.

 

Es guapo, sí. Pero hay un montón de gente guapa. La personalidad de Jaejoong en un despropósito en una pareja.

 

Y quiere recuperar el tiempo de su novio y que no vuelvan a interrumpirlos cuando están a punto de follar, así que Jaejoong ya puede ir encontrando una vida privada a la que atender que no los moleste.

 

Ni media hora después está riendo como un loco y enviándole un whatsapp a Yoochun con el nombre y la dirección del gimnasio al que van a apuntar a Jaejoong para que sufra.

 

*

 

Jaejoong odia visceralmente su trabajo.

 

Mucho. Muchísimo. Es la espina de su existencia, la razón de que todo vaya mal, el motivo para vivir a base de soju y cerveza y de vez en cuando comida.

 

Cuando le dijeron, “métete a modelo, que seguro que te contratan” y se dejó convencer, estaba pensando con el culo. O la polla, porque se lo sugirió uno de sus exnovios, que lo único que quería era un novio guapo con el que poder darle envidia a su ex (¡novia!). Pero se hizo modelo, y así como quien no quiere la cosa, había ido teniendo trabajos, aquí y allí, hasta que le habían presentado su actual contrato.

 

En ninguna letra pequeña decía que ser la imagen de una marca de ropa de centro comercial implicaba estar paseando por la sección de caballeros y haciendo el gilipollas en la sección de cosmética y joyería y calzado de la forma en la que lo hacía día sí y día también.

 

El glamour que todos asocian a la profesión se queda en las páginas de las revistas occidentales, porque su vida, interesante desde luego que no es.

 

¡Si ni siquiera puede encontrar pareja!

 

El Innombrable lo había dejado rompiéndole el corazón el día uno de enero, y el tres, todavía de resaca, había sido cuando lo habían contratado para ser la imagen del centro comercial.

 

Y desde ahí, todo ha ido peor y peor y ahora parece que ya no es ni capaz de ligar con nadie. Los chicos que le interesan escapan de él y lo único que le queda son clientes del centro comercial, ricos, casados y con hijos, que lo desnudan mientras Jaejoong sonríe y tiene que venderles con su cuerpo la ropa y todo lo que lleva encima.

 

Aunque lo que es de pesadilla son las señoras de esos mismos hombres ricos. En los días buenos, sólo le pellizcan el culo entre cinco y seis veces.

 

¡Hasta le han propuesto mantenerlo como amante!

 

—¿Pero a que ahora pasa menos? —pregunta Yoochun, mirándolo con una ceja alzada y rompiendo la tónica que solían tener sus momentos de quedar para tomar algo.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que ahora pasa menos? —pregunta confuso Jaejoong, levantando la vista de su botella y perdiendo el hilo de la historia.

 

—Hombre Jae, yo imagino que… —Yoochun pone esa cara de incomodidad que siempre usa cuando está a punto de decir una verdad con la que no quiere herir intencionalmente. La emplea mucho con Yunho, casi nunca con Jaejoong, al que siempre ha tratado como si pudiese decirle lo que fuese sin miedo a que las cosas lo afecten.

 

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Yoochun? ¡Suéltalo ya!

 

—Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y eso, no quería tener que sacar esto a relucir… pero yo imagino que te habrás dado cuenta de que tienes las puntas un poco abiertas y… bueno, esto se soluciona también, claro, pero es que… ¿no te estás quedando sin definición en lo que viene siendo… pues todas partes? Has estado perdiendo músculo y brazo sin parar. Imagino que es difícil hacer ejercicio en casa y que te recuerda a él. Yunho ha escuchado hablar de un gimnasio en el que tienen clases de defensa y un instructor bastante severo para máquinas que puede guiarte para que recuperes lo que tenías antes y te ha apuntado gracias a sus contactos y que no tengas que ponerte en la lista de espera ni nada.

 

—¿De verdad? —se pregunta Jaejoong con consternación mientras arrastra las palabras ligeramente por el alcohol. Está intentando mirarse bien los brazos, levantándose la camiseta para darse cuenta de que si Yoochun lo dice tiene que ser cierto, aunque él crea que sus abdominales están como siempre. Sí que ha adelgazado últimamente, la verdad. No tiene hábitos para nada saludables y seguramente por eso no liga.

 

—Sí. Es más, yo creo que tienes que empezar a ir mañana mismo. Y darle una oportunidad a estas apps, mira —dice, y le enseña el móvil en el que hay de esas aplicaciones para ligar.

 

—¡Como te atreves! ¿Le estás poniendo los cuer…? —Jaejoong tarda dos segundos en darse cuenta de que la foto del perfil es de sí mismo, su nombre su todo.

 

—Jae, nos preocupamos por ti. Por eso hemos pensado, Yunho y yo, que no puedes resignarte a no dejar entrar al amor en tu vida de nuevo. Tienes que darle una oportunidad a la gente que hay fuera de nuestro círculo, salir de tu pequeña pecera y darle una oportunidad a ese hombre que hay para ti en el mundo.

 

Yoochun lo dice todo del tirón, se frena al final porque se atraganta y comienza a toser. Pero lo ha dejado tan impactado, y sabe que seguramente tiene razón, que en su nube de borracho no puede más que asentir y jurar y perjurar que Yoochun y Yunho son los mejores amigos del mundo y no sabe qué haría sin ellos y que va a seguir sus consejos porque está claro que ellos sí tienen la clave del éxito y Jaejoong sólo la del fracaso.

 

Yoochun sonríe, y si Jaejoong estuviese menos alcoholizado notaría los matices en su sonrisa y su mirada, pero no lo está y su fase de exaltación de la amistad dura las dos horas que tarda en volver a casa.

 

Lo último que hace antes de dormirse es poner la alarma para comenzar su nueva vida cuanto antes.

 

*

 

Cuando despierta, no sabe por qué cojones le está sonando la alarma. La mira. Mira el móvil. Por tener, tiene hasta mensaje.

 

—“Día 1 de tu nueva vida…” pero ¿qué cojones? —su propia voz está acartonada y pastosa a la vez por la resaca, esa con la que se está acostumbrando a despertarse en los últimos meses.

 

Resacoso, cansado, desganado y solo.

 

Deja el móvil con un golpe sobre la mesilla de noche y da una vuelta en la cama, arrebujándose más entre las sábanas.

 

Cuando ya casi puede tocar con los dedos el sueño de nuevo, su móvil comienza a sonar, esta vez con la canción que le tiene puesta de tono a Yoochun.

 

—…uhm —responde, sin molestarse en salir de bajo las sábanas. Se le habrá olvidado algo en el coche de Yoochun al volver a casa y por eso lo llamará. Ni siquiera se esfuerza por mantenerse despierto hasta que el grito de Yoochun lo espabila de golpe—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

 

—¡Jaejoong! ¡Te recojo en media hora para llevarte al gimnasio! Es importante que no des tú solo este paso tan importante en tu reinserción en positivo a la sociedad.

 

—¿Re.. qué?

 

—¿Te has olvidado de lo que me prometiste ayer? —el tono de voz de Yoochun es desgarrador.

 

Él no dramatiza. No. Rompe a Jaejoong por dentro porque lo pregunta con un punto de decepción y otro de resignación, como si se lo esperase, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello y Jaejoong odia ser un mal amigo. Lo odia más que nada en el mundo.

 

—Claro que me acuerdo, era para ver si picabas —miente, haciendo memoria—. Voy a terminar de desayunar. Avísame cuando estés entrando en la calle y bajo.

 

Yoochun se despide con una afirmación y ese tono alegre y divertido que hace que Jaejoong se sienta un buen amigo y no un despropósito de ser humano. Deja el móvil sobre la almohada mientras intenta romper las barreras de su dolor de cabeza para recordar en qué mierda se ha metido por no saber controlar la cantidad de alcohol que consume.

 

La conversación vuelve a retazos y se levanta de golpe, corriendo hasta el baño de su apartamento para mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tiene allí.

 

La ventaja de dormir desnudo es que su cuerpo aparece con su inexistente resplandor mañanero de pleno en el espejo. Se mira de arriba abajo. De frente. De perfil. Se toca para verificar sus impresiones y, efectivamente, hay zonas blandengues dónde no deberían estar. Donde antes no estaban.

 

Es cierto que ha perdido un par de tallas, que las camisas tienen que ser más pequeñas y los pantalones vaqueros de mujer para que le sienten bien. Normal que nadie quiera tocarlo ni con un palo de dos metros.

 

Se ha descuidado tanto que el único paso que le faltaba en su decadencia era pasar a ponerse estampados de animales en colores extraños y vivir en chándal y con calcetines deportivos.

 

Un escalofrío lo recorre de arriba abajo.

 

Verdaderamente, Yoochun es mucho mejor amigo de lo que Jaejoong merece.

 

*

 

El recepcionista del gimnasio podría ser modelo. Tiene ese lado masculino que a Jaejoong a veces le falta, sonrisa confiable y una mirada agradable.

 

Ni siquiera lo mira dos veces. Le echa un vistazo a sus gafas de sol y pasa inmediatamente a la pantalla del ordenador.

 

—¿Nombre, si es usted tan amable? —le pregunta con una voz profunda y grave.

 

—Kim Jaejoong —responde, un poco apocopado.

 

Su vida ha alcanzado un fondo que no creía posible si ni siquiera le dedica una segunda mirada. Su todo solía causar la suficiente impresión como para que desconocidos irrelevantes lo mirasen dos veces.

 

En un gimnasio, antes, Jaejoong tenía que apartar a manotazos a la gente que quería ayudarle, pasarle agua, o una toalla o simplemente verificar con sus propias manos la firmeza de sus músculos.

 

Yoochun y Yunho están en lo cierto.

 

Necesita cambiar su vida.

 

—Bienvenido a Heaven, señor Kim —le dice el recepcionista, sonriéndole al volver a mirarlo con esa correcta profesionalidad de la gente que trabaja de cara al público—. Tiene clase con el instructor Shim en quince minutos. Los vestuarios masculinos son la puerta de la derecha. El aula de defensa está en la sala 3. Tome, este es su carnet de afiliado. Lo necesita para acceder a la puerta del vestuario y a las máquinas de la sala.

 

Sin más, el recepcionista lo despide con ese tipo de mirada que indica que quiere perderlo de vista y que sólo alguien que también trabaje de cara al público podría reconocer.

 

Jaejoong suspira, con la cabeza a mil por hora mientras recuerda cada uno de esos momentos de indulgencia depresiva en los que se deja llevar por sus impulsos y termina comiendo a deshoras y bebiendo más alcohol del que debe.

 

Mientras resopla y se cambia, seleccionando una de las taquillas libres, observa por el rabillo del ojo al par de personas que están hablando animadamente. Son guapos, por supuesto, y está empezando a pensar que está en un gimnasio gay, o de gente guapa.

 

Ahora que tiene los detalles de la conversación de ayer con Yoochun no puede evitar cuestionar su lugar ahí. Se mira disimuladamente en el espejo, mientras se coloca el mechón rebelde de pelo que nunca cae sobre su frente exactamente como Jaejoong quiere, y decide que cueste lo que cueste, va a aprovechar el regalo que le han hecho, pagándole el gimnasio y apuntándolo a las clases del instructor Shim, y volver a ponerse en forma.

 

Cueste lo que cueste.

 

Jaejoong va a volver a ser alguien guapo y atractivo.

 

Las taquillas se cierran con su tarjeta de socio, que aparentemente sirve para todo en un gimnasio tan moderno como ese, y sale con tiempo suficiente para localizar la sala 3.

 

Confirma, al ver a lo lejos la zona de máquinas, que el gimnasio tiene que ser tan caro y exclusivo como parece al ver la recepción. Va a tener que regalarle a Yunho algo por conseguirle el hueco. Pero su cerebro no procesa muchas posibilidades porque la sala tres aparece frente a él y acapara toda su atención.

 

Hay una docena de chicas dentro, un puñado de chicos, uno de ellos vestido tan increíblemente gay que por un segundo le entra un sudor frío.

 

Lo miran de reojo, sólo un par de los presentes lo siguen con la mirada mientras avanza hasta un rincón de la sala y se queda allí, tratando de no llamar la atención. Durante los minutos que faltan para que sea la hora exacta de la clase.

 

Intuye que ninguno de los presentes es el instructor, así que se gira un poco para poder controlar la puerta de entrada a la sala y observar antes de ser observado.

 

Es una de esas ideas de las que se arrepiente el resto de sus días.

 

Jaejoong, que lleva meses sin novio, sin sexo, sin encontrar a nadie que le resulte tan atractivo como para quitar el aliento, no está preparado para el que sabe instintivamente que es el instructor Shim.

 

Quizá, si no hubiese estado mirando hacia la puerta con su cara de póker, la profesional, quizá así no habría tenido el paro cardíaco que le detiene todo por dentro en esos segundos en los que su sangre tarda en comenzar a calentarse por dentro.

 

—Buenos días chicos —dice, con una voz que es como yesca para el fuego que lo recorre. El instructor lo mira a él en particular un segundo, sin reacción aparente al observarlo más que endurecer un poco la mirada de sus ojos, como si quisiese decirle que está cansado de tíos como Jaejoong, que se apuntan a las clases en mitad de la programación y desbarajustan sus planes.

 

Es la misma mirada que tiene Yoochun cada vez que se queja de lo mismo cuando alguien se apunta a sus clases de piano en períodos no reglamentarios.

 

Jaejoong se siente inmediatamente mosqueado. Sus ganas de tomar una posición contraria a la del instructor lo asolan como un torbellino. No puede decidirse mentalmente por el motivo. Quizá es el instructor Shim, quizá es que se lo quiere tirar y le parece inalcanzable para él en ese momento de su vida o quizá es simplemente que Jaejoong siempre ha llevado mal, muy mal, lo de la autoridad y este metro noventa de músculo y personalidad es una convergencia de factores que hacen que Jaejoong no lo trague.

 

Visceralmente.

 

El sentimiento parece ser mutuo cuando el instructor lo mira fijamente, levantando la ceja más expresiva de la historia de las cejas. Y no es expresividad buena o positiva. No. Es expresividad que lo desprecia e insulta todo a la vez, sin que él pueda intervenir para nada en esas impresiones.

 

Su reacción es, por supuesto, quizá un poco exagerada.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Es una sola palabra. Pero es una palabra que demuestra todo su inexistente respeto hacia las figuras de autoridad, ese que siempre hace que Yunho frunza el ceño y que Jaejoong sabe que, sin Yoochun para actuar como filtro entre ambos, los habría llevado a pelearse a golpes. En otro universo.

 

La ceja alzada retorna, como la segunda parte de una saga cinematográfica abocada al fracaso porque Jaejoong es inmune a ese tipo de miradas y reacciones. Le resbalan de esa forma que los comentarios sobre su aspecto no lo harán nunca.

 

—Kim, ¿verdad? —pregunta el instructor Shim con un deje de maldad en la voz que resulta inevitablemente seductor.

 

En algún punto de su vida, Jaejoong va a tener que pagarle una millonada a un psicoanalista para que analice cuantas conexiones defectuosas hay en su cerebro para sentirse sexualmente atraído por alguien guapo con cara de querer pegarle.

 

—Sí —responde monosilábico. Intenta alzar una ceja el también y es hasta capaz de resistir el impulso de buscar su reflejo en el espejo para asegurarse de si lo logra o no.

 

—Eres el impar que desbarajusta el número de alumnos, así que vas a tener el placer de venir a practicar conmigo. Imagino que si te has apuntado en este nivel de defensa personal, en medio de la temporada, es porque sabes lo que haces ¿no? —Jaejoong esconde las ganas de contestarle mal ante el recordatorio de lo que Yunho y Yoochun han conseguido para él y alza la barbilla orgullosamente por respuesta. No tiene ni idea de defensa personal, nunca ha sido de deportes violentos, pero si puede fingir que lo que le obligan a ponerse en el trabajo le gusta, también va a poder salir airoso de una clase con el instructor Shim—. Ven al frente, Kim.

 

Sus pasos son estudiados, toda la atención de la sala sobre él, y Jaejoong lo disfruta tanto como para que contribuya al efecto de la mirada desdeñosa de ese instructor con cuerpo de dios. Shim, con un par de gestos, se coloca en posición e indica que Jaejoong haga lo mismo. Su cerebro busca una imagen de cualquier película de artes marciales y se coloca en una pose casi espejo a la del instructor.

 

—Cuando quieras, instructor Shim —le dice, consciente de que su voz es un reto cargado de veneno.

 

Sabe que se va a arrepentir.

 

La neurona que le funciona se lo lleva gritando desde que comenzó a mostrarse arrogante injustificadamente simplemente porque la atracción física hacia el monitor que ni siquiera lo mira dos veces es tan fuerte que no soporta verse ignorada. Un Jaejoong ignorado es un Jaejoong peligroso y kamikaze que busca la atención que cree merecerse de la forma que sea.

 

No ve al instructor Shim.

 

Todo lo que sabe es que un segundo después está en el suelo, con la espalda dolorida por el golpe contra el suelo y apresado bajo el cuerpo firme y fuerte del instructor Shim, sus manos agarrándole los brazos, todo lo que fue capaz de hacer para defenderse instintivamente. La sonrisa cruel está a escasos centímetros de su boca y Jaejoong se da cuenta de que las ganas de que lo bese son infinitas.

 

—Patético —le susurra junto al oído en voz grave el instructor Shim. Nadie más los escucha y Jaejoong maldice mentalmente los jardines en los que se mete por narcisista y egocéntrico. Su cuerpo, además, no sigue su enfado y su piel grita con las ganas de mover la posición a una habitación sólo para ellos. La sonrisa del instructor Shim se amplía, leyéndolo como si fuese un libro, y se aparta sin perder un ápice de la maldad en su rostro—. Me temo que el señor Kim no está adaptado al ritmo de la clase, así que vamos a aprovechar para darle una muestra acelerada de agarres básicos. Os quiero a todos practicando con vuestra pareja habitual —como corderos amaestrados, el resto de la clase comienza los ejercicios inmediatamente. Jaejoong se queda tumbado en la colchoneta mirando con odio a Shim que le sonríe perverso—. ¿Ya te rindes Kim?

 

—En tus sueños —resopla, poniéndose de pie en un salto y dejando que su furia y su ira lo llenen de energía.

 

Ni toda la energía del universo lo habría salvado, por supuesto, de pasarse el resto de la hora golpeando la colchoneta de forma humillante.

 

Pero Jaejoong no es de los que se rinden con una derrota. Es de los que se levantan y pelean hasta que el final lo marca él mismo, saliendo por la puerta grande, con sus dos cojones, en medio de su momento de esplendor.

 

Iba a volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para tener a Shim Changmin tumbado a su merced costase lo que costase.

 

*

 

Junsu disfruta su trabajo. La sala de máquinas es su reino, uno sobre el que su palabra es ley y sus deseos órdenes. Es de acero cuando tiene que serlo y demuestra misericordia en la medida justa para que todo el mundo vuelva. Para que repitan y lo veneren de una forma que lo entretiene los ratos en los que no está demasiado concentrado con un proyecto para ignorar al mundo.

 

La sala de máquinas es una fuente de munición constante contra el otro gran rey del gimnasio, ese que domina las salas de las clases de entrenamiento. Defensa personal, aikido, boxeo, karate, taekwondo… Changmin es el amo y señor de todos los deportes de contacto igual que Junsu es el dios de la condición física.

 

Ni siquiera necesita dejarse caer en los errores ajenos, en tener proporciones desorbitadas que restan más que suman en su físico.

 

No.

 

Junsu no es el monitor de máquinas típico, con su cuerpo atlético pero no exagerado, pero sabe que todos y cada uno de los habituales lo miran con esa combinación que intoxica de respeto, admiración y deseo que, si fuese otro, podría subírsele a la cabeza.

 

Siendo como es, no lo hace. Tiene cosas mejores en las que invertir su tiempo.

 

Cosas como sonreír en la distancia al ver caras nuevas.

 

El tipo en cuestión quita el aliento. Viene con la piel brillante de sudor, el pelo oscuro despeinado como si acabase de terminar una maratón de revolcones en la cama y el interés de Junsu es instantáneo y fulgurante.

 

Es lo suficientemente intenso como para que quiera cazarlo con un poco de competencia de por medio, un plan a medio cocinar formándose en su mente inmediatamente.

 

Deja a la chica que está animando con su presencia a que corra los kilómetros que le faltan de su programa y se acerca a un tipo que está en el banco de pesas, mucho más cerca del desconocido.

 

—A ver quien se cree que es el imbécil ese —está refunfuñando en un susurro el nuevo, mientras se saca del bolsillo un iPod para ponerse música.

 

Tiene una voz que le gusta. Una voz que habla de sexo, al menos en la cabeza de Junsu. Y Junsu es un experto. Todavía no se ha equivocado nunca y está seguro de que no va a empezar a hacerlo porque sí. Lo que sí lo divierte es el humo que casi es visible saliéndole por las orejas. Sea quien sea el que lo ha cabreado, ha desatado una pasión que intuye como infinita y las ganas de acercarse a él son tan fuertes como para desear romper sus propias reglas.

 

Su costumbre de buen instructor es observar a los usuarios de las instalaciones un par de minutos antes de decidir si se mueven con conocimiento y experiencia o si va a tener que intervenir para que nadie se lesione bajo su guardia.

 

Veinte segundos le llegan para darse cuenta de que venga de donde venga, el tío ese tiene esa soltura con los aparatos que sólo tiene alguien con experiencia y buenas costumbres.

 

Se pasa toda la hora que está en el gimnasio observando su rutina mientras interactúa con el resto de usuarios, sin dejar de organizar en su cabeza todo lo que le tiene que corregir, todo lo que tiene que recomendarle en función de lo que parece estar buscando.

 

Le cuesta morderse la lengua, pero cuando lo ve salir, Junsu decide que es el momento perfecto para tomarse un descanso e ir hasta recepción a buscar una bebida isotónica de la máquina. Se pone a charlar con el recepcionista casualmente apoyado contra el mostrador, inocente mientras espera a que su nueva incorporación salga del vestuario.

 

Indudablemente, Junsu está seguro de que va a volver.

 

Tiene el fuego en los ojos de un hombre con un objetivo y esos no abandonan. Esos vuelven hasta que consiguen lo que quieren. Junsu se siente igual de electrificado con el potencial, tanto que no puede esperar a que el recepcionista se despida de él para averiguar su nombre y así poder abordarlo en su próxima visita.

 

Cuando sale, con el pelo mojado aún y sin haber perdido un ápice del mosqueo existencial, Junsu le dedica su mejor sonrisa, esa que vuelve loco a Changmin y le consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere de quien sea.

 

—Espero que haya tenido una clase satisfactoria, señor Kim —le dije Taemin, el recepcionista. El señor Kim, asiente, con un sonido que puede significar tanto que sí como que no—. El instructor Shim me ha solicitado que le pregunte si va volver usted o no, de cara a planificar sus actividades en las clases.

 

Una vena se le hincha en el cuello y Junsu se siente todo un héroe por ser capaz de conseguir mantener su sonrisa cordial y acogedora y no romper a reír. Así que el enfado del chico guapo ha sido provocado por Changmin…

 

Es interesante a la vez que potencialmente magnífico y Junsu no puede evitar sentir la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas como fuego. Necesita abordar a Changmin al finalizar su próxima clase y sonsacarle los detalles porque Changmin nunca se muestra belicoso con sus alumnos. Si se ha sentido tentado a desviarse de su conducta habitual al ver a Kim, indudablemente el juego divertido que se le ocurrió nada más verlo se ha vuelto una apuesta hilarante y cargada de emociones fuertes.

 

—Por supuesto que voy a volver. La siguiente clase es mañana a la misma hora, ¿no? Dígale a Shim que seré el primero en estar aquí.

 

Su tono de voz es un guante. Un guante que arroja a la cara de Changmin con un punto de desfachatez que Junsu sabe perfectamente que pondría a Changmin del hígado hasta el punto de convertirse en una obsesión. Por un segundo el desconocido lo mira y Junsu siente un vuelco en el estómago. Enfado y todo, como si fuese un acto reflejo, le devuelve un asentimiento y una sonrisa con un punto de timidez que es entrañable en medio de su ira.

 

Oh… va a ser tan divertido.

 

Espera a que se vaya, con la vista perdida en su espalda y ese culo enfundado en unos vaqueros que le sacan todo el partido posible antes de mirar a Taemin.

 

—¿Quién es?

 

Taemin resopla.

 

—Un amigo del jefe lo ha apuntado así por sorpresa. Siwon nos ha obligado a hacerle hueco y encima le hace precio. Ha empezado hoy sus clases con Changmin, y, al parecer, tu amiguito está bastante cabreado con él. Que se han hecho el uno al otro ni idea, pero van a ser un dolor de cabeza, ya verás —resopla, con ese tono de alguien que no es majo y está hasta las narices de fingirlo. La puerta exterior vuelve a abrirse y la sonrisa de su recepcionista está de nuevo en su sitio—. ¡Señora Lee, un placer tenerla de nuevo por aquí!

 

Junsu lo deja resistiéndose a reír. Tiene que ver a Changmin para confirmarlo, pero intuye que el problema no es precisamente lo que se han hecho sino lo que no.

 

No quiere que lo excluyan de ese juego, así que va directo a la Sala 2 en dónde Changmin está con su clase de principiantes en aikido y se queda en un rincón, observando cómo se mueve, deleitándose en ese control absoluto de su cuerpo, esa fuerza contenida en movimientos precisos y elegantes, demasiado sencillos para todo lo que Changmin sabe hacer.

 

Junsu conoce mejor que nadie hasta dónde llega el cuerpo de Changmin.

 

Cuando deja de demostrar lo que está haciendo y les dice a los alumnos que trabajen en pareja, Changmin se acerca a él con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —inquiere, con esa poca paciencia suya tan característica de cuando está enfadado.

 

—Nada, ¿no puedo venir a saludar? —pregunta con inocencia.

 

Sabe que Changmin no se la cree. Es demasiado inteligente y lo conoce demasiado bien, pero Junsu se divierte con ese tipo de juegos y sabe que su compañero también encuentra _motivador_ obligarlo a dejar los juegos y ponerse serio.

 

—Estoy en medio de una clase y de malas, Junsu, ¿qué cojones quieres?

 

Junsu sonríe como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

 

—Creo que me he enamorado —anuncia. Hay un punto de sinceridad en su voz, no completa pero sí suena como si fuese una posibilidad y Changmin pasa a fruncir el ceño y ponerse serio.

 

—No te has enamorado —afirma, acercándose más y ocultando de la vista del resto de su clase la cara de Junsu. Invade su espacio personal con la fuerza de un torrente y todo su cuerpo está en alerta, ejemplificando una advertencia que tiene mucho más del verdadero Changmin que su enfado anterior.

 

Son niveles diferentes, pero Junsu sabe predecir entre líneas y el potencial que esa tarde se ha abierto ante sus ojos es infinito.

 

—Un poco sí —le rebate con sinceridad—. Rostro de dios, cuerpo en camino de ser mejorado, un tatuaje del símbolo de la paz en el antebrazo, un par más de ellos que se insinúan bajo una camiseta empapada de sudor… ¿te suena?

 

Changmin gruñe, molesto, y Junsu se repite internamente que el resultado merece la pena y que no puede quitarlo de su propia clase para follarlo contra la pared del vestuario del personal.

 

—¿El gilipollas ese? Es un maldito enchufado, niño rico e inútil que se ha paseado hoy por mi clase como si fuese suya sin tener ni idea de nada. Y encima, tras una hora de palizas, ni siquiera ha demostrado ni un mínimo de humildad…

 

—Ah… —dice Junsu, sonriendo con esa picardía secreta que reservaba para cuando quería picar a Changmin. Inmediatamente, lo nota ponerse en guardia—. Que te lo quieres tirar tanto como yo pero no ha caído rendido ante tu personalidad de dictador tiránico y cruel…

 

Changmin alza una ceja y por fin usa ese cerebro tan rápido que tiene para dejar a un lado su mosqueo y seguir a Junsu en esos derroteros que ha decidido tomar.

 

—¿Qué propones?

 

—Veamos quien lo consigue antes, si tú con hiel o yo con miel.

 

Changmin suelta una carcajada que distrae a sus alumnos. Se aleja de él, sonriendo y Junsu sabe que acaban de llegar a un acuerdo.

 

—Cuando gane, quiero tu culo en mis clases como mi abnegado esclavo durante un mes —le dice, majestuoso y arrogante cómo sólo Changmin puede ser.

 

—Me parece justo. Ya te diré que quiero en casa.

 

Changmin vuelve a reír como si la idea de perder ante Junsu fuese imposible.

 

Pobre. A veces es tan inocente que Junsu quiere darle un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda. Que olvidase toda su aplastante lógica y siguiese apostando contra él era tan divertido como sería su cara cuando le dijese lo que quería como premio.

 

*

 

El segundo día de Jaejoong empieza mucho mejor que el primero. Para empezar, sabe que va a ir a un gimnasio, que ya es algo. Se levanta con tiempo para hacer la hora de máquinas antes de la clase en vez de después, y si su cerebro conjura imágenes del monitor con el culo que merece un templo para ser adorado Jaejoong no piensa reconocerlo ante nadie.

 

Su segunda buena noticia del día viene de la mano de su móvil. Tras salir del trabajo el día anterior, benditas sean sus horas flexibles y volátiles, Yoochun le había instalado todas esas aplicaciones n las que lo había inscrito y esa misma mañana tenía a tres personas enviándole “likes” a su foto de perfil. Una era una chica, así que iba a quedar descartada sistemáticamente, pero servía para que le subiesen el ánimo y entrase en la sala de máquinas con mucha más confianza y seguridad de las que había tenido el día anterior.

 

Ese día todo le sonríe, porque el dueño del trasero más impresionante que ha visto en la vida lo saluda con una sonrisa y se acerca a él, pasándole directamente la barra con las pesas mientras Jaejoong se tumba en el banco.

 

—Soy Junsu, el encargado de la sala de máquinas. Ayer quise dejarte un poco a tu aire por si te molestaba que me acercase a ti.

 

—Oh. No me molesta. Para nada. Acércate lo que quieras —responde incapaz de hacer que su filtro funcione y su bocaza suelta lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. No deja de ser una verdad, claro, pero Jaejoong suele presumir de ser un buen seductor. Soltando por la boca semejantes frases, no sólo se sonroja sino que además va a tener que terminar dándole la razón a Yoochun con eso de que tiene tanta sutileza como un elefante en una cacharrería.

 

Por suerte para él, Junsu, su nuevo dios, reacciona sonriendo con cordialidad y sin hacer caso a la invitación, involuntaria pero terriblemente sincera, implícita en sus palabras.

 

Implícita. Sí. Jaejoong se negaba incluso dentro de su propia cabeza a admitir que era un comentario tan explicito que podría ser la definición gráfica de cómo no tirarle los tejos a alguien sutilmente.

 

—Está bien saberlo…

 

—Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong.

 

—Estupendo Jaejoong. ¿Quieres algo de ayuda con las repeticiones? ¿Algún programa para algo en particular? Sería un placer para mí ayudarte.

 

Jaejoong se lo piensa. Junsu es indudablemente la persona más amable y bondadosa que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Quizá después de Yunho, que al fin y al cabo es el que le ha encontrado el gimnasio y pagado la inscripción y las clases. El problema es que su amigo está echándose a perder por culpa de Yoochun y su perversidad inherente, así que Junsu es el nuevo foco de luz blanca y pura, de bondad y generosidad y buen humor. Jaejoong lo necesita en su vida.

 

Y es de decisiones rápidas y viscerales, pero las lleva hasta el final, con todas sus consecuencias, así que mientras coge la barra y comienza con su set de veinte, resopla, recordando el motivo de su determinación férrea de ir al gimnasio un mínimo de dos horas todos los días.

 

—Estoy en la clase de defensa personal y Shim se cree que me voy a rendir o dejarle ganar.

 

—El instructor Shim es muy así —responde Junsu, con un resoplido de cansancio, como si estuviese hasta el gorro de que Shim espantase a los clientes del gimnasio.

 

Jaejoong ya visualizaba perfectamente la situación: Junsu intentando cuidar a la gente con todo su positivismo y Shim destrozando sus laboriosos esfuerzos a base de ser gilipollas.

 

Su sangre hierve de nuevo con ganas de dejar a su instructor con el amargo sabor de la derrota en la boca.

 

—Pues conmigo va muy mal si piensa que puede tratarme como a uno cualquiera. Así que necesito ganar fuerza, que, además, Yoochun, mi mejor amigo, me ha hecho ver que he perdido masa muscular en estos últimos meses y…

 

—¿De veras? —pregunta Junsu con un tono comprensivo—. No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de que seas como quieres ser. Quédate en mis manos que te aseguro que el resultado será increíble.

 

Jaejoong hace un sonido de conformidad, incapaz de hablar. Su mente ha visualizado cosas muy diferentes a las que seguramente Junsu tiene en la cabeza hasta el punto de que no puede hablar. Siente la boca seca de las ganas. De lo que imagina sin temor a errar que esas manos pueden hacer.

 

Increíble, en su mente, se queda muy corto.

 

Intenta disimular lo mejor que puede y mira fijamente la barra de acero. Visualiza a las señoras de del centro comercial para que no haya ningún posible efecto físico perceptible en esa posición vulnerable en la que está.

 

—Imagino que Yoochun es un muy buen amigo, para ser tan sincero contigo…

 

Jaejoong se agarra a Yoochun como tema de conversación igual que un naufrago a una balsa salvavidas. El resto de la hora en máquinas Junsu está principalmente con él y Jaejoong le habla de Yoochun, de cómo se hicieron amigos en primaria y han seguido siéndolo desde entonces. Le habla de Yunho y lo buena pareja que hacen.

 

Junsu no reacciona de ninguna forma especial ante una historia de un romance gay, así que la sospecha de Jaejoong de que puede tener posibilidades con él se vuelve una certeza absoluta. Algo en su interior le dice que si Jaejoong no se hubiese descuidado ni dejado ir, si se conociesen en un club o algún lugar con música, Junsu podría haberlo considerado potencialmente interesante.

 

Necesita recuperarse. Recuperar ese cuerpo que siempre había dejado a la gente sin aliento, que le ha conseguido ligues con chasquear dedos y que hace muchos meses que no tiene.

 

Es secundario a conseguir ser tan fuerte como Shim, por supuesto, pero Junsu está ahí y lo va a ayudar y piensa aprovecharse de ello todo lo que pueda y un poco más.

 

Determinado, está a punto de abandonar la sala de máquinas cuando Junsu le pone una mano en el hombro. El contacto es una descarga de electricidad que los recorre en un escalofrío mutuo.

 

—Shim no es tan ágil con los pies como parece. Si quieres tumbarlo, atrápale un gemelo —le aconseja, con una sonrisa y un buena suerte en forma de caricia en el hombro.

 

Jaejoong toma aliento profundamente antes de asentir.

 

Una parte de él todo lo que quiere es quedarse con Junsu el resto de su vida, viéndolo moverse con la seguridad y confianza de un dios entre mortales.

 

*

 

Changmin está esperando con un punto de intriga a que aparezca Kim. Conoce su nombre de pila, por supuesto, pero no piensa llamarlo por él. Y menos todavía después de que la noche anterior, en su cama, Junsu lo estuviese tentando con su nuevo alumno.

 

Decidido a ganar, su mente no ha dejado de buscar una estrategia para hacerse con el interés de Jaejoong. Si Junsu iba a ir por el camino del niño bueno, del romántico de pega, Changmin está seguro de que va a conseguir más fuego con fuego que con palabras bonitas.

 

Va a cabrearlo tanto que lo va a obligar a ponerse físico, bien sea para intentar pegarle como para que no le quede otra que besarlo. Intuye, seguro de que no erra en sus suposiciones, que Kim es de esos tíos arrebatados que llega un punto que se han vuelto tan físicos que o se desahogan con sexo o con peleas.

 

Cualquiera de las dos opciones, Changmin está seguro de que va a disfrutarlas.

 

Efectivamente, como prometió en su momento, Kim es el primero en aparecer, con la ropa ya un poco sudada y una sonrisa embobada mientras mira a las nubes. No se da cuenta hasta unos momentos después de que él ya está en un rincón de la sala y sabe quién es el responsable de semejante sonrisa y semejante estado.

 

Si esas tiene Junsu, Changmin no se va a quedar atrás.

 

—No nos has librado de tu presencia, por lo que veo, Kim —dice, modulando su voz para ser desdeñoso y despreciarlo claramente.

 

—Más quisieras, Shim. Me temo que hasta que te dé yo una paliza voy a seguir en esta clase. Es muy necesario que alguien te baje los humos.

 

Changmin aprovecha que no hay nadie presente en la sala para romper a reír. Es divertido que crea que va a ganarle. Ni en un millón de años. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

 

Observa, complacido, como su risa hace que apriete los puños con ira.

 

—Kim, seamos realistas: nunca vas a ser capaz de tocarme. Ni con un palo de cinco metros.

 

Su expresión habla de mucho más que de las habilidades físicas. Su expresión habla de la mirada de deseo que le lanzó ayer, incontenible y abrumadora y que había sido lo primero que había atraído su atención de él. Antes de que demostrase su terrible personalidad, habría podido considerar darle una oportunidad por las buenas.

 

Ahora sólo quiere vencer.

 

Kim, por como su expresión se oscurece y se turbia, es indudablemente de los que quiere lo que más le prohíben, lo que más lejos de su alcance colocan.

 

Junsu va a descubrir que ser fácil y bueno y amistoso con el tipo este no va a resultar ni la mitad de efectivo que la táctica de Changmin. Antes del fin de semana próximo está seguro de que ya se lo habrá follado.

 

Su cara no expresa para nada las imágenes que le están pasando la cabeza. Demasiados años entrenando para no decirle a la gente que era idiota, lo convierten en un maestro de las caras de póker.

 

El resto de los alumnos comienzan a entrar y Changmin los saluda como siempre, quizá un poco más cordial de lo habitual para marcar todavía más su diferente actitud con respecto a su forma de hablarle a Kim, al que vuelve a mover al frente de la clase.

 

En esa sesión no piensa cambiar su plan por alguien no preparado, así que tras calentar muestra el movimiento que había planeado para la clase anterior y, en cuanto llega el momento de ejecutarlo, tiene menos piedad que nunca con Kim, cuya furia va dejándole el rostro más y más pálido y los puños apretados.

 

A la hora, Kim es el primero en apartarse de la posición sumisa a la que Changmin lo ha reducido por enésima vez en una hora y no puede menos que felicitarse por el éxito de su jornada.

 

Junsu no tarda en aparecer por allí, con una sonrisa confiada, y cerrar la puerta de la sala.

 

—Tenía una cara de querer darte semejante paliza, Changmin, que estoy por darte ventaja. Si no me lo pones un poco difícil no es tan divertido —le dice, burlándose de él con ese tono inocente que para la mayoría de la gente sirve para ocultar al verdadero demonio que esconde en su interior.

 

Changmin le tira la toalla en la que se ha limpiado el sudor a la cara y lo mira con su propia sonrisa burlona.

 

—Vas a tardar más tú en hacerte su amigo que yo en obligarlo a que intente empotrarme contra una pared.

 

Junsu ríe, diáfano, y Changmin siente como ese pequeño nudo que se deshace en presencia de Junsu liberarlo de todo tipo de tensión.

 

Junsu siempre será SU Junsu, divertido, enérgico y vivaz. Simplemente estando con él, a pesar de todas sus apuestas, de todas las pequeñas pullas que se lanzan constantemente, Changmin se siente mejor, más capaz de dominar el mundo. Un mundo que no quiere para nada, excepto para ponerlo a los pies de Junsu.

 

Sigue caminando hacia él, lanza la toalla al banco, y se deja agarrar por la cintura mientras Junsu lo besa con una languidez exquisita que le promete más, mucho más.

 

Esas promesas en forma de besos de Junsu son uno de los grandes motivos de existir de Changmin.

 

Lo abraza, buscando profundizar el contacto, convertirlo en algo más pasional, más intenso, porque de Junsu siempre va a querer más, empiece como empiece la cosa. Después de tantos años juntos, sabe que se espera su apetito voraz y aun así Changmin se enorgullece de seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderlo, como en ese momento en el que lo agarra y lo levanta del suelo para que Junsu se encarame a él y siga besándolo.

 

—¿Hoy también lo has tenido apresado bajo tu cuerpo, Changminnie? —le pregunta Junsu en un susurro ronco, abandonando sus labios para besarlo en el cuello, en la línea de su mandíbula, para apresar el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciarlo levemente con un roce de dientes más que de labios.

 

—Respirando como tú ahora, temblando y mordiéndose el labio para no decir mi nombre, sí —responde, consiguiendo que los ojos de Junsu brillen con interés.

 

Kim se mordía su nombre, sí, pero también la maldición de después, y no temblaba tanto de deseo como de furia, igual que su respiración estaba entrecortada por la impotencia. Pero no son los matices los que quiere transmitirle a Junsu en ese momento. Quiere que él también tiemble. Que piense en Changmin subyugando con su cuerpo a Kim Jaejoong.

 

Él mismo quiere pensar en ese momento.

 

Junsu, cuya mente tiene incluso más imaginación que la suya, gime por lo bajo y Changmin está a punto de bajarle la cintura del pantalón cuando la alarma de su móvil suena y se le escapa una maldición.

 

—Mierda. Joder.

 

—Sí, eso es lo que queremos, está claro —musita Junsu, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y tratando de hacer desaparecer sus erecciones a base de fuerza mental y profesionalismo.

 

—Por la noche vamos a terminar esto.

 

Junsu se baja y se recompone en el espejo antes de que la segunda alarma comience a sonar.

 

—Promesas, Shim, promesas.

 

*

 

Una semana de gimnasio y Jaejoong está tomando algo de nuevo con Yunho y Yoochun. Es sábado y han quedado para comer, aprovechando que el primero tiene el día libre.

 

—Os prometo que Junsu es genial. Es un dios. Tenéis que conocerlo. ¿No queréis venir conmigo al gimnasio? Hoy sólo voy a sala, que no tengo clase con el imbécil de Shim. No me ha dejado más que moratones de lo bruto que es, con su fuerza y sus brazos y ya verá cuando le pueda y le dé con todo lo que quiero darle.

 

Yoochun rompe a reír escandalosamente, haciendo que los vecinos de la mesa de al lado los miren escandalizados. Yunho ya ni siquiera tiene la decencia de ruborizarse cuando su novio y mejor amigo de Jaejoong los deja en evidencia en público.

 

—Darle con todo lo que quieres darle, ahora se le llama así. Claro.

 

Jaejoong se siente ruborizar, pero lo ignora. Es un maestro de ignorar cosas. Igual que ha estado ignorando y bloqueando a gente en Tinder desde que había subido el selfie que se había hecho la tarde anterior en el gimnasio.

 

Su ego volvía a estar casi en su sitio, viendo como recibía solicitudes y mensajes todo el rato hasta el punto de que había tenido que desactivar las notificaciones de la aplicación de la cantidad de gente que quería follar con él.

 

Algunos son ridículos a más no poder, pero Jaejoong no quiere meterse en las manías y pasiones de los demás.

 

—En serio, Yunho, convence al idiota de tu novio y acompañadme a conocer a Junsu. ¡Os va a caer genial! Es tan, tan, taaaan guapo y tiene una sonrisa tan luminosa y bonita y un culo… oh dios que culo. En serio. Junsu es un dios. Un dios entre mortales teniendo que enfrentarse al impresentable del diablo con el que comparte lugar de trabajo. Porque Shim es… os juro que me saca de mis casillas. No hace más que estarme encima y decirme que soy un mierda y un inútil y si me gané ser un sargento en el ejército… ¿de verdad cree que me va a ganar con su superioridad y su ceja y su todo? Pues no me da la gana.

 

Jaejoong se cruza de brazos, tan alterado como siempre que se pone a pensar en su instructor de defensa.

 

Es un desperdicio de hombre, con ese cuerpo de adonis, ese físico por el que Jaejoong, como modelo profesional, mataría y esa personalidad tan desagradable y arrogante. No hay rasgo más decepcionante que un tío guapo que se lo tiene tan creído que se considera superior a los demás.

 

Una voz en su cabeza le susurra que Shim en realidad ES superior a los demás y que tiene razones para ser así, pero Jaejoong, Doctorado SUMA CUM LAUDE en la Ciencia de Ignorar a su Conciencia, la envía a un rincón de su mente por el que no suele pasarse.

 

Yunho mira a Yoochun con esa sonrisa de cachorrillo apaleado que Jaejoong ha intentado copiar sin éxito. Yoochun resopla. Se termina su coca-cola y se pone en pie.

 

—Vosotros podéis hacer ejercicio si queréis, yo voy a ir a reírme.

 

Jaejoong se levanta y lo abraza, le planta un beso enorme y tira de él hacia la dirección del gimnasio. Ya los ha citado cerca para poder arrastrarlos allí y, ahora que el recepcionista le ha dicho que puede llevar invitados una vez a la semana para las zonas generales, Jaejoong piensa aprovecharlo siempre que pueda.

 

Por suerte, como contaba con ellos, en su bolsa lleva ropa de deporte para los tres, agradecido de que más o menos puedan meterse en la misma ropa. Yunho se cambia con el ceño fruncido, incómodo con lo prieto que le queda la camiseta y el pantalón, que a pesar de ser el más flojo de todos los que tiene Jaejoong, para él se ciñe a sus músculos más de lo habitual.

 

Yoochun, teniendo en cuenta como está mirando a Yunho, le debe un regalo por la noche de sexo que la indumentaria que Jaejoong les presta les augura.

 

Ya se lo recordará luego, porque en ese instante tienen que llegar a Junsu. Presentarlos. Se ha pasado la mayor parte de la semana hablando de ellos con él y es una necesidad existencial que se hagan amigos.

 

En ese rincón de su mente por el que no se pasa, una voz que suena incómodamente como la de Shim, le dice que parece una adolescente con un enamoramiento tonto.

 

*

 

Junsu escucha a Jaejoong antes de verlo. Está contento de haber ganado ya una mini-apuesta porque están en el fin de semana y Changmin sigue sin progresos más allá de esa colección de momentos que los han llevado a tener el mejor sexo que han tenido nunca.

 

Y eso, para ellos, entre ellos, es mucho decir.

 

Junsu no puede ni esperar a que Jaejoong pase a formar parte de la combinación y pueda estar con ellos, a la vez, viendo en directo como se tocan y las chispas que hacen saltar cada vez que están cerca uno del otro. Se muere, también, por ser la leña que va a convertir esas chispas en un fuego abrasador.

 

Tiene tantas ganas que está perdiendo la paciencia, él. Kim Junsu está perdiendo la paciencia.

 

Para cuando entra, lo está observando disimuladamente a través de los espejos de la sala, mientras sigue trabajando con otro de los clientes.

 

Por primera vez, Jaejoong va acompañado y no tarda más de dos segundos en darse cuenta de que tienen que ser los famosos Yoochun y Yunho que lo han traído hasta ellos.

 

Son tan guapos como ha dicho, algo que lo sorprende porque Junsu había estado seguro de que Jaejoong exageraba al relatar la vida, obra y milagros de Park Yoochun y Jung Yunho. Intuye que en realidad se ha quedado muy corto. Que en verdad tienen mucho más que lo que le ha contado Jaejoong, de esa forma rara y estrambótica que tenía de comentar las cosas, como si no pudiese seguir una estructura lógica en sus relatos.

 

A Junsu lo divierte, a Changmin lo exaspera.

 

—¡Junsu! —lo saluda Jaejoong con alegría, gesticulando y caminando como si fuese el amo y señor del lugar—. He traído a Yoochun y Yunho por fin —anuncia, sin ser consciente de Junsu lo ha observado y analizado tanto que ya puede leer cada detalle de sus sonrisas, cada expresión de sus ojos como en un libro abierto escrito sólo para él.

 

—Un placer, chicos. Jaejoong habla mucho de vosotros —los saluda con amabilidad.

 

Yunho le devuelve el saludo con un poco de timidez pero la sensación de ser una persona tan transparente como parecía. Jaejoong comienza a hablar con Yunho mientras le muestra el que se ha convertido en su banco de pesas y Junsu no puede evitar que sus ojos se le vayan a las mayas que Jaejoong ha elegido como indumentaria para esa tarde.

 

Alza la vista un segundo tarde para disimular y el otro, Yoochun, lo mira con una sonrisa perversa que habla el mismo lenguaje interno que Junsu esconde de todos menos de Changmin.

 

Yoochun entiende perfectamente que Junsu quiere tener a su amigo en su cama. En vez de disimular o hacerse el loco, como sería habitual, le sonríe, retándolo a que le diga algo, a que le hable de sus intenciones a Jaejoong. Encajaría en sus planes, por supuesto. Tener a Yoochun comiéndole la oreja a Jaejoong sobre lo muy interesado que Junsu está en él es un caramelo demasiado dulce para no perseguirlo.

 

Lo sorprende, sin embargo, cuando simplemente le devuelve la sonrisa y se va a sentar en uno de los aparatos. Por su lenguaje corporal, está claro que, a diferencia de su novio y Jaejoong no tiene intención de ejercitarse. Yoochun está en esa sala de máquinas como un espectador en un cine, le faltan las palomitas.

 

Las repeticiones de la persona a la que está monitorizando finalizan y Junsu recoloca la barra en su lugar, despidiéndolo un poco más distraído de lo habitual.

 

La risita de Yoochun, a su espalda, pasa desapercibida para todos menos él.

 

No dos minutos después de que abandone el lugar el cliente, es Junsu quien ríe y quien lanza una mirada con la promesa de un desafío hacia Yoochun. Park Yoochun, sin embargo, está demasiado ocupado mirando con diversión infinita a Changmin mientras entra en la sala de máquinas sin camiseta y con el torso perlado de agua.

 

El disco que Jaejoong estaba a punto de colocar en la barra para Yunho cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

 

—¡Mierda! —exclama Jaejoong ruborizado hasta las orejas.

 

—¿Destrozando propiedad ajena, Kim? ¿Ni siquiera el fin de semana me puedo librar de ti?

 

—Shim, tío, trabajas aquí. ¿No puedes perderte un rato y dejar de amargarme la existencia? —le responde Jaejoong que, en una semana, ha perdido el escaso respeto que le tenía.

 

Es la primera vez que Junsu puede disfrutar de verlos juntos abiertamente, después de esos relatos de sus clases que concentran toda su sangre en la entrepierna. Visualizarlos en su mente no es igual que hacerlo en directo, desde luego que no, y Junsu pierde la última hebra de paciencia que le queda.

 

No pasa de esa tarde que los tiene a los dos en su cama gimiendo su nombre.

 

A su espalda, Yoochun, que parece capaz de leer mentes, ríe escandalosamente.

 

*

 

Jaejoong recoge el peso del suelo sin mirar más a Shim. Yoochun se está riendo de él, Yunho está ruborizado intentando por todos los medios no mirar demasiado a Shim y él se siente furioso.

 

Una cosa es que lo ridiculice delante de la clase, que lo machaque para que haga los movimientos bien, que le susurre, cuando nadie más los escucha, esos comentarios cargados de desdén y sarcasmo que, inexplicablemente, han comenzado a poblar sus fantasías de Junsu.

 

Lleva desde el primer día soñando con ambos, despertándose con sus nombres en los labios, con el tacto fantasma de Junsu en su piel y la voz ronca de Shim en su cerebro como un mantra. En la intimidad de su casa, puede echarle la culpa a su masoquismo de su interés por el instructor de defensa. Lo de Junsu es normal. Con los días y cada vez pasando más tiempo allí, Jaejoong sabe que _todo el mundo_ sueña con estar entre los brazos de Junsu. Quién no lo haga es anormal, está enfermo y no saben lo que es la vida. No tienen ni idea de nada.

 

Pero en público, con Yoochun y Yunho delante, no piensa consentir que lo ridiculice.

 

Alza la barbilla con orgullo y trata de no mirar ese torso musculoso sin nada que lo cubra, resbaladizo por las gotas de agua que lo surcan. Es como si el muy impresentable se hubiese secado lo justo para ponerse un pantalón corto y las zapatillas de deporte y se hubiese plantado allí para torturarlo con su presencia.

 

—Es tan de ilusos que consideres que puedes influenciar en mí…

 

La voz de Shim le provoca un escalofrío. Es desafío y reto y Jaejoong tiene que apretar los puños y centrarse en Yunho para no abalanzarse sobre él y…

 

Su cerebro no termina el pensamiento. No puede permitirse ese lujo si lo que quiere es ignorarlo.

 

—¿Jung Yunho? —pregunta sin embargo Shim, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

 

—Eehh… sí —responde el aludido, confuso.

 

Shim se acerca y lo aparta, invadiendo el espacio personal de Yunho y tendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hace que uno de sus ojos se vea más pequeño que el otro.

 

—¡¿Changmin?! —pregunta Yunho súbitamente, sonriendo también.

 

—El mismo. ¡Han pasado años! ¿Qué tal te trata el cuerpo?

 

Jaejoong está demasiado estupefacto para hablar pero no así Yoochun, que se ha levantado y se acerca a ellos con esa sonrisa posesiva que es una fuente constante de diversión. No en ese caso, porque no le hace ni puñetera gracia que Yunho conozca a Shim y lo esté saludando con la añoranza de los viejos amantes.

 

Yunho ya tiene a Yoochun. No puede mirar a nadie que no sea el mejor amigo de Jaejoong. Nada de acaparar al resto. Los niños buenos siempre eran así, que parecían tímidos y se sonrojaban al ver torsos húmedos pero luego la metían a la callada y eran perversos.

 

—¿De qué os conocéis cariño?

 

Junsu también se había acercado a ellos y se había apoyado contra Jaejoong, algo que lo distrajo inmediatamente de la posible relación entre Yunho y Changmin. Se pega a él y lo tiene medio abrazado, la falta de espacio obligándolo a juntarse lo máximo posible para poder tener sitio en ese círculo cerrado. Su corazón comienza a latir desenfrenado, el sonido en los oídos llenando de ruido el silencio de la sala mientras todos esperaban la respuesta a la pregunta de Yoochun.

 

Shim, durante un segundo, mira con furia infinita la mano de Junsu sobre la cintura de Jaejoong, algo que hasta él es capaz de percibir.

 

—Changmin y yo hicimos la mili juntos en la policía militar. Yo me quedé en el cuerpo y hace años que no sabía nada de él.

 

—Ah, la mili. Ya. Claro.

 

El tono de Yoochun esconde muchas cosas, y Jaejoong que lo conoce sabe que Yunho va a tener que complacer el lado posesivo de su novio en meros minutos. La impaciencia de Yoochun para lo que es suyo era legendaria.

 

Definitivamente, no va a poder quedar con ellos hasta pasados unos días de lo ocupados que van a estar.

 

La mano de Junsu le acaricia ligeramente la cintura y Jaejoong se estremeció.

 

—Te invito a un refresco de la máquina Jaejoong, vamos a dejar que Changmin y Yunho se reencuentren que seguro que tienen mucho de lo que hablar —le susurra Junsu al oído.

 

Con un nudo en la garganta de necesidad y deseo y emoción, Jaejoong no puede más que carraspear un sí, y dejar que la mano de Junsu en su cintura lo guíe al exterior.

 

Por cómo está construido el gimnasio, o van a buscar un refresco a la máquina de recepción o a la que hay al fondo, al final de las salas de clases y al lado de la entrada de la zona sólo para empleados. Junsu lo guía a la segunda, sin dejar de tocarlo, sin dejar de acariciarle la cintura con dedos que son de fuego porque lo incendian por dentro.

 

Ni siquiera llegan a la máquina.

 

Junsu los detiene junto a la puerta de la Sala 3, esa en la que tienen lugar las clases de Shim, y lo besa.

 

Jaejoong no puede decir que sea repentino. No lo es. No cuando lleva una semana esperándolo con impaciencia, deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas y soñando con él. Es incluso mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Es amable pero intenso, fuerte como el acero pero sus labios son suaves como la más exquisita de las sedas.

 

Jaejoong no puede contener el gemido. No puede contener la fuerza con la que sus manos se agarran a él y lo giran, demostrando esa energía eléctrica bajo su piel que da fuelle a todos sus deseos, a todas sus metas.

 

Es la misma que le envía una imagen del torso desnudo de su instructor de defensa como un latigazo que lo recorre por entero. Lo ignora, por supuesto, porque es imposible no focalizar en Junsu cuando lo está besando como si fuese el último día del universo y tuviesen que recuperar un millón de años de tiempo perdido.

 

Junsu sonríe en medio del beso y se aparta, a pesar de que Jaejoong busca desesperadamente su boca.

 

—Impaciente y desesperado, justo como te imaginaba, Jaejoong.

 

Jaejoong ha tirado todos los filtros por la ventana con el contacto de Junsu así que sonríe, depredador.

 

—Te puedo prometer que soy mucho mejor que lo que sea que hayas imaginado.

 

Junsu se ríe y los empuja dentro de la sala, buscando una privacidad que una parte de la mente de Jaejoong sabe que es necesaria para lo que se avecina. No tiene ningún problema con ser exhibicionista pero no quiere que nadie los interrumpa y el público no deseado solía tener tendencia a tocar los cojones a las primeras de cambio.

 

Vuelve a los labios de Junsu y lo acaricia, introduciendo las manos bajo la camiseta y ganando como premio un gemido de placer al sentir el contacto de sus manos con la piel de su dios particular del sexo.

 

El momento, sin embargo, se rompe cuando unas manos con fuerza inhumana lo agarran de los hombros y lo levantan para alejarlo de Junsu.

 

—Eres un tramposo de mierda, Junsu —dice indignada la voz de Shim Changmin.

 

*

 

Changmin está furioso. Junsu ha sido un tramposo y ha aprovechado un golpe bajo para deshacerse de él sin que pudiese actuar lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo. Toda la semana han vivido en un tira y afloja sin fin, poniéndose zancadillas el uno al otro para evitar que alguno de los dos tuviese demasiada ventaja.

 

Pero una puñetera casualidad del destino, en el momento equivocado, había hecho que Changmin estuviese más cerca de la derrota que nunca.

 

Es una dulce derrota, eso sí.

 

Había tardado minutos en reaccionar cuando los había encontrado en el medio de su aula de clases, devorándose como si no hubiese un mañana, con Junsu dejándose arrastrar por la desesperación en cada uno de los poros de la piel de Jaejoong.

 

Changmin los había visto así en su mente. Los había visualizado en un millón de ocasiones diferentes a lo largo de esa tortuosa semana.

 

La realidad es mejor que la ficción. Mucho mejor. Su imaginación es buena pero no la puede sentir en sus entrañas, en su alma, en todo lo que es, tirando de él hacia ellos, hacia el punto que lo convierte en el último vértice de un triángulo que no quiere más que ver en su cama.

 

Sabe, por supuesto, que Junsu conoce la parte buena de Jaejoong. La parte social y amistosa y en una en la que Changmin sabe que se reconoce y se encuentra seguro. Él ha visto la otra. La oscura. La determinada y de acero que no va a rendirse. Por sus cojones. La que es capaz de lo que sea por ganar, por mejorar, por conseguir lo que quiere.

 

Las dos versiones fusionadas en el hombre que está frente a él, con la boca abierta de la incredulidad y que de lo brusco de su forma de agarrarlo ha caído al suelo, son lo que ha llenado sus conversaciones, sus sueños. Lo que los ha movido esta semana como si fuese la luna con las mareas de dos océanos.

 

Es el lado de su Jaejoong, la furia, la ira y lo oscuro, el que le retuerce los rasgos perfectos en una mueca que va acompañada de un grito de guerra. Es ese lado de Jaejoong el que por fin, tras una semana, ha atado cabos a base de intuición.

 

Changmin no puede reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y cae con un fuerte golpe cuando lo agarra del gemelo. Sin darle ni medio segundo para recomponerse, Jaejoong se ha vuelto rápido. Tan rápido como una centella y se sienta sobre él, la erección casualmente colocada sobre la suya propia y Changmin se muerde los labios para contener un gemido.

 

Jaejoong no contiene nada.

 

Jaejoong lo grita antes de besarlo como si le quisiese morder la boca, como si lo quisiese destrozar. Le aprisiona las manos por las muñecas, todo batalla sobre él, mientras sus caderas se mueven contra las de Changmin con una sólida determinación que no tiene igual.

 

Es mucho mejor de lo que Changmin y Junsu habían teorizado entre las sábanas de la cama que comparten desde hace años.

 

En medio del feroz beso de Jaejoong, busca a Junsu con la mirada y lo encuentra de pie tras ellos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observándolos con perversión en su boca, un poco entreabierta del deseo, y los ojos fijos en los de Changmin.

 

Changmin conoce perfectamente esa mirada y se le escapa un gemido que lo estremece por dentro con la fuerza de un tsunami.

 

Junsu sonríe más todavía, complacido, como un maestro titiritero que por fin ha conseguido lo que quiere y Changmin siente como la risa y el amor por ese hombre le estallan en el pecho.

 

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti, Junsu —dice Jaejoong, separándose de él y mirando por encima del hombro. Su rostro está a la par del de Junsu en la mirada cargada de posibilidades y la determinación—. Habéis estado jugando conmigo al poli bueno y el poli malo toda la puta semana, cabrones de mierda.

 

Junsu ríe pero se agacha tras Jaejoong y le besa la nuca y el cuello. Muerde ese punto exacto en dónde hombro y cuello se juntan y la cara de Jaejoong, todavía a horcadas sobre él, expresa un placer para el cual no hay palabras suficientes que lo plasmen y lo definan y lo contengan en límites racionales.

 

Es visceral y humano y Changmin mueve las caderas en reacción, contribuyendo a aumentarlo.

 

—Joder, parad —pide Jaejoong con una voz grave y ronca que es infinitamente mejor de lo que soñaban que sería—. Esto va a ser ridícula mente rápido si seguís así.

 

Changmin no puede hablar. Él no es de los que habla demasiado cuando está tan ido por el placer. Para nada. Junsu, sin embargo…

 

—Pero Jaejoong… tenemos que compensarte por esta semana, ¿no? —le dice, al oído, mientras extiende los brazos para acariciarlo. Se pone de rodillas tras Jaejoong, una de sus manos pegándolo contra él y exponiéndolo para el deleite de Changmin y la otra deslizándose bajo la ropa hasta aferrar la erección de su nuevo alumno—. Hemos sido malos contigo y te mereces una compensación, ¿verdad que sí, Changmin?

 

Changmin gruñe en respuesta. Jaejoong no es el único al borde del precipicio. Su propia erección palpita como si estuviese gritando su necesidad de atención. Jaejoong lo sorprende restregándose contra ella a pesar del agarre de Junsu y por un segundo el placer es tan intenso e inesperado que Changmin se arquea y cierra los ojos.

 

Con la nueva posición, Changmin tiene las manos libres y aprovecha para incorporarse lo justo para que el espacio entre su polla, la de Jaejoong y la mano de Junsu sea ínfimo. Con la mano que no utiliza para apoyarse en el suelo sujeta la cadera de Junsu, que gime contra el oído de Jaejoong ante el contacto.

 

—¿No has soñado con esto, Jaejoong? —pregunta con malicia Changmin, sonriéndole entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Jaejoong le dedica un centelleo de advertencia pero Changmin lo ignora igual que ha ignorado los anteriores—. Con estar entre ambos, suplicándonos por más, gimiendo nuestro nombre.

 

—Nun..ca os había visto… jun…tos. ¿Cómo iba aahh..

 

—No mientras, Jaejoong —advierte Junsu, volviendo a morderle el hombro.

 

En ese momento, Jaejoong se rebela un poco, liberando la erección de Changmin con una mano y contorsionando el otro brazo para alcanzar la de Junsu tras él.

 

A partir de ese momento, ninguno de los tres habla, sumidos en la vorágine a la que se han lanzado de cabeza. Sus respiraciones se vuelven más y más laboriosas y, con un grito sordo, Jaejoong es el primero en correrse en la mano de Junsu. La sonrisa de triunfo del segundo y la expresión de puro placer del primero arrastran a Changmin a su propio orgasmo, seguido escasos momentos después de Junsu.

 

*

 

Jaejoong está en una nube de la que no quiere bajar. Sabe que lo lógico es que se sienta un poco molesto con la manera en la que han jugado con él pero ¿si este iba a ser el resultado? Pueden jugar con él todo lo que quieran y un poco más. O un mucho.

 

Toda la noche.

 

Y la mañana y la tarde y… ¿existe algo más allá del sexo con Junsu y Changmin?

 

Ahora que lo ha probado, no. No hay existencia más allá de ellos.

 

Sólo espera una explicación.

 

Que le digan que sí al hueco que va a labrarse con ellos no es relevante. Aunque le digan que no va a ignorarlos completamente.

 

Es un Doctorado en Ignorar, y lleva pasando del mosqueo de Changmin toda la semana. Puede hacerlo.

 

—O mi casa o alguna de las vuestras o un hotel. Me la sopla —dice, el primero en poder hablar después de volver de un orgasmo que ha sacudido los cimientos de su ser—. Pero rapidito. Esto no es suficiente.

 

Está seguro de que nunca va a tener suficiente de ellos, pero eso no lo dice. No quiere interrumpir la carcajada diáfana de Junsu, que premia su comentario espontáneo con un beso que habla de esa amabilidad que no es para nada fingida y que le ha regalado durante toda la semana. Tampoco quiere cortar la primera risa de Changmin que escucha. Ruidosa y satisfecha y maquiavélica.

 

—Vivimos dos portales más allá, así que va a ser la nuestra, Kim —responde Changmin, acercándose para atrapar sus labios en un beso mucho más cálido y cariñoso de lo que esperaba de él.

 

Jaejoong se muere por descubrir cada uno de los matices de ambos, así que no pierde el tiempo. En ponerse de pie y arreglarse mínimamente.

 

Escucha a Changmin resoplar, divertido y los mira. Junsu está sonriendo como si fuese la estrella más brillante de toda una galaxia.

 

—¿Vas a decirme por fin que es lo que quieres por ganar? —pregunta, con fastidio que, Jaejoong está seguro, es fingido.

 

—Mañana, Changminnie, mañana. Tengo que ganarme la colaboración de Jaejoong y pienso esforzarme mucho para conseguirla.

 

—Me gusta lo que escucho pero… ¿os movéis? ¿Ya? Espero rondas de esta noche y no podéis defraudar.

 

Jaejoong sonrió complacido mientras veía la lujuria retornar de nuevo a los ojos de ambos.

 

No tenían ni idea de dónde se habían metido.

 

*

 

La noche, y el final, son la parte relevante de la historia de Jaejoong, esa que Yoochun quiere taparse los oídos y gritar para dejar de oír.

 

No necesita detalles sobre la de veces que follan esa noche, por mucho que agradezca la incorporación de Changmin y Junsu a sus veladas de soju y cerveza.

 

Pero no puede negar que la venganza no sólo ha sido redonda. Jaejoong no va a volver a interrumpir sus noches de sexo con Yunho, porque lo de esos tres, Yoochun está seguro de ello, es tan para las próximas mil reencarnaciones como lo que Yunho y él tienen.

 

 


End file.
